A Spanish Holiday
by Demonluvr
Summary: Okay, Sarah, Evie and Rachel live in Mexico. They used to live in Portugal. Kouga, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha immigrated over to Mexico. Yea, I suck summaries. Full summary inside. SarahxKouga EviexSess RachelxInu
1. Chp 1 Do you speak English?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, or Kouga. And, yes I know, they did not have Japanese or Portuguese settlers at the time of the Texas Revolution. And yes, I know that they speak Portuegese in Portugal, but I can only translate Spanish! The same goes for grandfather clocks. Bite me if you don't like my story! '' A translation.

FULL SUMMARY:

Sarah, Evie and Rachel all have moved from Portugal, where they were in finishing school, to Mexico so as to complete thier training. Kouga, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha have immigrated over to Mexico. (A/N I don't know why!) When they find out that they have to live with three girls, erm, one doesn't care, one is ecstatic, and one is pissed. What will happen once Tejas declares its independance? When Sarah declares her loyalty to Santa Anna, until... what? WARNING: Death, doom, destruction, sadness, and some super corny fluffiness in later chapters...

Chp. 1: Do you speak English?

Sarah looked up at the grandfather clock. Senora Antonio gave her a look.

"Sarah, yo no pienso que el reloj le dará información en el Padre Guadalupe Hidalgo. ¡Así que sugiero que usted obtiene leyendo!" Mrs. Antonio snapped. 'Sarah, I don't think that the clock is going to give you information on Father Guadalupe Hidalgo (1). So I suggest you get reading!'

Sarah looked back at her book, pretending that she was ashamed of herself. A little later she looked back up at the clock, and Mrs. Antonio sighed.

"¿La Sra. Antonio es tiempo para mí ir recoge los colonizadores nuevos que Sr. Austin trae?" Sarah asked 'Mrs. Antonio is it time for me to go pick up the new settlers that Mr. Austin (2) is bringing?'

"Sí, supongo que soy. Usted es despedido, Sarah." Senora Antonio sighed. 'Yes, I suppose that it is. You are dismissed, Sarah.'

"¡Gracias, Senora! ¡Véale el lunes!" Sarah shouted. 'Thank you, Senora! See you Monday!'

Sarah raced to the port. She couldn't wait to meet these new people from North America. Herself, being from Portugal, had never met Americans before. She saw the three boys whom she was supposed to pick up standing off to one corner. The looked strange, not like Mr. Austin, or any of the other empresarios. (3)

Sarah approached them cautiously. "¿Cualquiera de usted habla español?" 'Do any of you speak Spanish?'

The two brothers looked at her with confusion but the third nodded.

"¿Usted es de la norteamérica?" Sarah asked. 'You are from North America?'

"No, somos de Japón. ¿Habla usted inglés? Eso es el único idioma, de otra manera que Japanese, que los dos saben." the boy said. 'No, we are from Japan. Do you speak English? That is the only language, other than Japanese, that they both know.'

He gestured to the two boys.

"Yes, I do." Sarah answered.

The two boys looked relieved.

" Hello, I'm InuYasha." the younger boy with silver hair and dog-ears greeted.

"I'm Kouga and that's Sesshomaru." the boy who had first spoken said, gesturing to the older youkai.

"I'm Sarah, and I suppose that you three are the ones that I'm supposed to accommodate into my new house?" Sarah asked.

"Sousa!" InuYasha said. Sesshomaru just mumbled.

Kouga saw the blank look on Sarah's face at what InuYasha had said and anger at how rude Sesshomaru was being.

"InuYasha means yes, and Fluffy doesn't talk to girls." Kouga hurriedly told her, afraid that this strange Portuguese girl was about to hurt his friend's older brother. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"What, does he think he'll get piojos?" Sarah asked, referring to the Spanish word for cooties.

"HEY!" Sesshomaru yelled after Kouga translated to him what piojos meant. "Cooties do not exist and I just don't like stupid Portuguese girls assuming that I can't take care of myself! And-" he was cut off at Sarah laughing. "What is so funny wench?"

At that Sarah stopped laughing and proceeded to walk over to him and punch him in the stomach. Fluffy doubled over, not expecting such strength from a girl and a hanyou at that.

"Come on," Sarah said, coolly, ignoring the youkai gasping for air. "If we don't get going soon it will be midnight before we get home." And with that Sarah gestured the way and started off.

Sarah: Wow! I finally finished the chappy! Here's some extra information: (1) Guadalupe Hidalgo helped free Mexico from the iron grip of Spain. Knowing about him was considered a great and wonderful knowledge and everyone was required to know it. (2) Anyone who lives in Texas and doesn't know about Stephen F. Austin please move to the back of the classroom. For those of you who don't know, Stephen F. Austin spurred the start of the Texas Revolution, but was first an empresario. (3) Empresarios were people, mostly men, who went and advertised for people to move to Tejas 'Texas'. They were paid big bucks and given land for their families and themselves to live on.


	2. Chapter 2: Solid Oak Doors

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the InuYasha characters. Much to Evie's relief there won't be as many Spanish translations this time.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU Christen, my anonymous reviewer!

I AM NOT PUTTING THE SUMMARY IN EVERY CHAPTER! IF YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO GO READ THE SUMMARY FROM CHAPPY ONE THEN TOUGH COOKIE!

Sarah: MWAHAHAHA! I got to hit Fluffy in the last chappy!

Evie: Don't hurt poor Sessykins:: runs in circles :

Rachel: I get to chase Evie with a butcher knife:: gets crazy glint in eye similar to Evie's : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Demonluvr: Can we just get with le story?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah skirted her way onto the hill. Once at the top, she stopped and smiled.

"Home sweet home," she sighed and waited for the others to catch up.

"How can you go so fast?" Kouga panted, finally catching up.

"Running three miles every day to catch up with the stagecoach to school." Sarah replied, smugly. They waited for the other two to catch up. Sesshomaru caught up before InuYasha and started to head off when Sarah threw her arm in front of his chest, thus knocking the wind out of him, again.

"What the hell was that for, wench?" he asked, angrily.

"You see that path?" Sarah asked. "That path adds about an hour or two to our walk, whereas the forest in front of us only adds half an hour."

"So, should we take the forest?" InuYasha asked when he caught up.

"No. The forest is filled with demons." Sarah said and walked over to the path.

"I can handle any demons that come my way!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Sarah smirked as he made his way to the forest.

"Are you guys coming or are you going to follow that **_girl_**?" Sesshomaru taunted.

"Um, Fluffy, I think she knows this place better than we do." Kouga said, walking over to where Sarah was standing.

"STOP CALLING ME FLUFFY!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"How'd he get that nickname?" Sarah asked.

"Over in Japan, he wore a fluff. Or _**fur pelt**, _as he likes to call it. Either way, because he looked so stupid with it on his shoulder we dubbed him Fluffy." Kouga explained.

"That's loco. Who would wear a fur pelt over their shoulder? It would work in winter, but you'd die in summer." Sarah replied.

"Whatever wench. Girls don't understand honor or dignity." Sesshomaru snapped.

"¡Cállese!" Sarah retorted. 'Shut up!'

"住口 yourself!" 'Shut up!' (A/N Japanese symbols. I couldn't find the words…)

Sesshomaru and Sarah glared at each other for a moment. Then he turned around and swept off toward the forest.

"Are we gonna go stop him?" Kouga asked, watching the retreating back of Sesshomaru.

"Nah. He can find out for himself how the forest is. Coming?" Sarah called as she walked down the path.

Kouga looked after his friend but rushed after Sarah.

**LATOR!**

Sarah walked up to gate in front of the ranch and stopped. She waited for Kouga and InuYasha to catch up with her.

"Now, I warn you," Sarah said to the two of them. " My sisters are… different. And remember… I warned you…"

Kouga nodded slowly and felt kind of scared as he followed Sarah into the ranch house (1).

"Hola!" Sarah yelled and suddenly a girl ran down the stairs, her eyes wide.

"Sarah, Rachel's going to KILL ME!" she yelled. The girl had blonde hair with hot pink and black streaks; she had one pink eye and one gray eye, along with cat ears and a wolf tail.

"It's okay, Evie, I'm sure she was just blu-" Sarah was cut off when another girl ran down the stairs, her brown eyes blazing and she was carrying a butcher knife.

"EVIE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO MAKE THAT QUILT?" the girl screamed.

Sarah stepped in between the two girls.

"Rachel, drop the knife," she commanded. "Evie, stop cowering like a wounded pup, and both of you, introduce yourselves to our guests."

Rachel reluctantly dropped the butcher knife as Evie stood up and came out from her 'hiding place' (A/N: Behind Sarah) and walked over and stood next to Rachel, looking very nervous.

"Hola, soy Rachel" Rachel said.

Sarah giggled, (A/N: OMG! I NEVER KNEW I COULD GIGGLE!) And leaned over to Rachel. Rachel's eyes went wide.

"Erm. Sorry, I meant hi, I'm Rachel." she said, smiling sheepishly.

Evie brushed off her skirt. (A/N Again, OMG! I NEVER KNEW EVIE WORE SKIRTS!) She looked at both of the guys. She looked over to Sarah.

"I thought that there were supposed to be three boys, Sarah. Not two. You didn't let one of them go into the forest, did you?" Evie asked, examining Sarah's face to see if she was telling the truth.

"Noo. Why, what would give you that idea, Evelyn?" Sarah responded, not looking Evie in the eye.

"Sarah, you can't lie to me. We've been through this already. Such as when you had a crush on that guy from the U.S." Evie said, raising an eyebrow.

Kouga looked up and growled softly. He looked away when Sarah gave him a weirded out look.

"Okay, so let's say that I DID let him go to the forest. What are you gonna do about it?" Sarah asked, smiling evilly.

"This." Evie said, and pushed Sarah out the door and locked it. "Don't come back until you have the guy that you let wander into the forest!"

Sarah grumbled and walked toward the forest.

**LATOR!**

Sesshomaru sat down next to a pile of dead demons. He was exhausted and wondered if following the hanyou wench wouldn't have been such a bad idea. Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes. 'Dammit, not again!' he thought and got ready to strike a deathblow, when the Sarah came through.

"What? Are you that upset that you didn't take my warning?" Sarah asked when she noticed the sword.

Sesshomaru growled and sheathed his sword. Sarah smiled evilly and glanced at the pile of dead demons.

"Hey, you know that someone in there's alive right?" Sarah asked, and started to push dead demons out of the way until she pulled out a guy.

"G-gracias, senorita. Usted ha salvado mi vida." then he got up and ran away. (A/N: LIVIN' LA VIDA LOCA BABY! 2)

"You tried to kill a human?" Sarah asked incredulously.

Sesshomaru muttered something unintelligible. Sarah raised an eyebrow, and motioned for Sesshomaru (A/N: He's like Hanajima, they both have REALLY LONG NAMES!) to follow her.

**LATOR!**

Sarah banged on the front door. "Evie let me in dammit!"

"Do you have the dude?" Evie yelled, her voice muffled through the oak door.

"… Yea. Now, LET ME IN!" Sarah yelled and gave one final bang.

Evie smiled evilly. "Move away from the door."

"What?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Move away from the door. Then I will open the door."

"Um, okay." Sarah walked away from the door.

"Is she gone?" Evie asked through the door.

"Yeah. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Okay. I'm ganna open the door. You run in before she can get in. Okay?"

"Alright."

Evie opened the door and Sesshomaru ran in. Sarah ran after them, but, alas, hit the SOLID OAK DOOR!

"DAMN YOU EVIE! OPEN THE FRIKKEN' DOOR!" she screamed, pounding the door.

"No." Evie sat against the door. "Hey, will you guys hold this door shut? If Sarah gets in before she's calmed down, she'll kill me."

"O-kay." All three of the guys sat against the door, after Evie had gotten up of course, as Sarah pounded upon the door. Suddenly, the knocking stopped.

"Oh, crap." Evie's eyes got wide.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"Either Sarah's faking waiting for you guys to open the door, she's killing someone who tried to touch her, or, she found another way in." Rachel piped up.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the other end of the house. Evie dived behind the couch, and Rachel hid beneath the quilt on the couch. Suddenly Sarah walked into the room, her skirt ripped at the bottom and her hair was straggling out of its ponytail.

"Where are they?" she asked quietly.

The guys pointed at the couch. Sarah walked over and, in one swift movement, ripped the quilt off Rachel and pulled Evie up, by one of her ears, from behind the couch.

"There is a back door ya know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah: And I'm ganna end it there. DON'T KILL ME! Besides, I'll update sooner. I hope.

1: Ranch House: The main building of a ranch. 2: I've been in a Ricky Martin mood lately...

Evie: YOU PULLED ME UP BY MY EAR! YOU'RE SO CREUL!

BTW: I'm looking for little quotes form songs to put at the end of each chappy. Put 'em in with your reviews.

"I tear my heart open/I sew myself shut/and my weakness is that I care too much/And my scars remind me that my past is real/I tear my heart open/Just to feel!"


	3. Note

Disclaimer: Okay, I really don't think I need this for this chap but JNC, I don't own the InuYasha charas.

Sarah: I love you my reviewers!

Okay, down to business. Time to answer a question and ask a question. But before that, lemme tell ya something. I **_need_** song quotes. From any songs, they can have cuss words; they can be about worshipping Satan. It really doesn't matter. I don't give a damn. Okay, I gat the little Spanish writing things because I, ahem, well, cheat. I go to and get my translations there. : is ashamed : but in later chaps I will actually be able to type these things up without using the web. 'Cuz I'm actually ganna take Spanish 1! Okay, I gots a question for anyone to answer. But you have to be from Mexico. Do they teach the Texas Revolution differently from the way they do in America? Anyvays, this is my update:: dodges fruits, veggies, and weapons : No, not really! I will try and update sooner! I PROMISE! If I can ever drag myself away from writing the final chapter… NO! The end is not coming soon. I'm just trying to jot down my ideas before they disappear. Don't worry, ASH won't be ending soon. We still have to start the Texas Revolution! Well, gotta go! Don't worry, I'll update quickly! Oh, and BTW if you flame me, I WILL USE THE FLAMES TO MAKE MY POTTERY!

It's stupid, contagious/To be broke and famous/Can someone please save us/from punk rock 101

Bowling for Soup, "Punk Rock 101"


	4. Chap 3 Tejas is doing WHAT?

Disclaimer: Okay. So I don't own the InuYasha characters. But neither do you! Unless you're Rumiko Takashi… that's a whole 'nother story though…

Sarah: Okay, this story starts two or three days after the last chappy left off. And to cut short what happened, Sarah yelled at Evie and Rachel ('cuz Rachel's **_always _**in on **_everything_**) until she had scared the living sugar cookies out of 'em. And then everything went back to normal. Kk? Oh, and much thanks to:

KajiMori (You have to tell me what that song is!)

Launigsiae (x2)

Inuyashaloverfan

Animegurl07

Christen

And anyone else who read and loved my story! You people are the reason I write:teardrop: not really. Oh, and to any of my American readers: I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving! And a merry Christmas, happy Hanukah and what not! (I know I had a merry Xmas, I got the Wicked soundtrack!)

Chp 3: Tejas is doing WHAT?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone knocked on the door. Sarah dusted off her hands and opened said door.

"Hola. Le puedo ayudar yo? "She asked the man who was standing on her porch. 'Hello. Can I help you?'

"Tengo las noticias de la capital. Santa Anna Ha estacionado a tropas en San Antonio de Bexar, y Stephen F. Austin se ha liberado de la prisión. Adiós." the man put his hat on his head (der.) and walked off. 'I have news from the capital. Santa Anna has stationed troops in San Antonio de Bexar, and Stephen F. Austin has been released from prison. Goodbye.'

"Santa Anna has done what?" Sarah asked herself quietly, walking back into the kitchen. "Doesn't he know how angry the citizens will be?" she violently pounded more flour into the tortilla mixture. Evie rushed in.

"SARAH! I heard that the mayor was overthrown and the people next door are having a huge party. I'm ganna go over and have some fun. Bye!" Evie yelled and took off for the door.

"Evie stop right there or I will destroy every one of your beers. Don't try me." Sarah said, flattening the tortillas. "I will not have you being disloyal to el presidente. You are technically under my watch."

Evie stopped and looked at Sarah, wide-eyed. "You're not serious."

Sarah looked at Evie. "Maybe, maybe not. Do you really want to take that chance?"

"… No. Fine, I won't go." Evie sat at the couch and pouted.

Rachel came in. "What did you threaten her with this time Sarah?" she asked, stealing a cooling sopapilla. (1) Sarah glared at Rachel, and smacked her hand.

"Stop it Rache. Those are for the next-door neighbor. And Evie has **_willingly_** decided not to go to a party."

Rachel stared at Sarah.

"Okay, I threatened her beers. Now will you STOP STARING AT ME!" Sarah yelled.

"I wasn't staring at you!" a different voice said. Sarah turned around and realized that Rachel was no longer in the room, and Kouga was now there, looking bewildered.

"Uh…well, erm, not you, Rachel?" Sarah stuttered, blushing. She was about to babble some more when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to the door, thankful for the interruption.

"Hola?" Sarah asked carefully, examining the officer in front of her.

"… do you speak-" he was cut off when Sarah started speaking.

"Yes, I speak English. What is it?"

"Well, erm, I was wondering if you knew if anyone was taking part in the rebellion around here."

Sarah stared at him. "And what if I do?"

The young man stuttered. "I-I know that you don't feel that you should obey me, me being a tejano (2) and all, but I would really-"

"I meant what would to those who're rebelling."

"Well, I don't quite know-"

"Now, that you mention it, no. In this house we're very dedicated el presidente. Although, I was very disappointed when el presidente imprisoned senor Austin. I did sign the petition to have him freed. Is that considered rebellion?"

"Well, um, I don't-"

"Very well then. Buenos tardes." 'Good afternoon.'

"Ah! Um-" Sarah cut him off by slamming the door in his face.

"Ugh." She groaned, sitting down in a rocking chair. "I'm sick of hearing about the 'rebellion'. The entire thing sickens me."

Rachel looked up. "What about the French revolution? Or the American revolution?"

Sarah glared at her. "And learning about those wars sickened me also. Especially the French revolution. All those nobles…" she shuddered. "Completely sickening."

"The laws were unjust."

"They were set by nobles! They are the lawmakers! How can anyone doubt such a thing?"

"Of course you would say that! You're noble!"

"You are too! Don't patronize me!"

"Sarah don't be a moron!"

"Rachel don't be idiotic!"

"Moron!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

Rachel stopped and glared. "Cheater."

Sarah smirked. "Why? I was just going along with the flow."

"You know I hate being called a whore!"

"Why? Is it because… some guy thought you were a whore, and after you told him you weren't, he tried to pay you for a blowjob **_anyway_**?"

"Hmph." Rachel got up and walked away.

Sarah smirked as she watched her twin march up the stairs. She picked up the newspaper and scowled at the responses to el president's decision. She was reading and didn't notice that Kouga had walked in.

"Hmm?" he asked not hearing what she had muttered.

Sarah looked up. "Oh, I said if Santa Anna decides to use military power to crush this rebellion, Gonzales will be the first to burn."

He blinked. "You mean he _would _use military power?"

"Of course. Would you expect anything less?"

"Hmm… I suppose not…" Kouga smiled at her. "Why are you worried?"

Sarah blushed. "I'm not worried, at least not about this house. But, if he does decide… Evie, Rachel, and I could be sent home, and I don't know what I would do if I couldn't ever see y-" she stopped and blushed.

"See who?" Kouga asked, snagging her newspaper.

"Ah, no one. Um, I should probably get back to-" she was interrupted by a knock. "What is it with everyone and coming here today?" Sarah got up and walked over to the door. (A/N: I should end it here… nah, ONE MORE PAGE!)

"Miss, I was sent here to see that all women left Gonzales. Can you be ready to leave in twenty minutes?" a frazzled young man asked.

Sarah stared at him. "Why?"

"Orders of the _alcalde_. Are you able to be ready to leave? They're expecting a battle!"

Sarah drew herself to the fullest extent of her height. "Do you know who you are talking to? I am the eldest daughter of Señor Scott Snow, I am Señorita Sarah Snow, heir to the throne of the North. I have seen more bloodshed in one battle than you will in your whole life. Do you expect me to run from a battle?"

The man at the door looked exasperated. "Look, Miss Snow, I know about you and your nobility but I'm supposed to make sure that you leave!"

"I'm not leaving and that's final." Sarah closed the door, ignoring the argument from the messenger.

"You could've gone easy on him." Kouga looked at her, a smile playing on his lips.

"Mm-hmm. Yes, I _could_ have, but I didn't. Because-" someone burst through the door. "Señora Phoenix! What's wrong?"

Mrs. Phoenix took a moment to catch her breath. "We:pant, need cloth for the:pant, flag." (A/N: I CAN'T FUCKING SPELL TODAY!)

"What flag? Have a seat, señora, you look like you're about to faint!"

"Stephen F. Austin has declared war on Mexico for denying us our rights. Señorita, it's a revolution."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah: BWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE!

Rachel: … you're ebil.

Evie:agrees:

Sarah: Yeah, but it's my story.

I LUV YOU GUYS SO YOU CAN'T KILL ME!


	5. LAST CHAPTER

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. I don't own InuYasha characters.

Sorry guys. I told myself that this would never happen, but it did. I'm taking this story off. I'm sorry, but I have absolutly NO inspiration for anything except for the very last chapter, and that just sucks. I really don't want to have to drag this story out, yeah, I know that this story sucks. I have a few reasons for doing this:

A) As stated, I don't like dragging out stories.

B) School has started, and 9th grade is harder than 8th, sooo, I have no time to update.

C) I have finally realized that NO ONE like CharacterOC pairings.

D) Because I have always sworn to myself that if a story becomes a hassle for me to update, then I will no longer write on that story.

Well, we had a good run didn't we? Actually, this story was leading up to one part. And this was my only romantic part, and now that I look back on that part I realize that it was cheesy and stupid, but I still love it. So, I will give you that part now:

Kouga leaned in the doorway watching Sarah working on her lace.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Sarah murmured, not looking up.

He smiled cockily. "What?"

"Watch over my shoulder. It bothers me, because it's improper."

Kouga twitched. "Improper? Why do you care what's improper?"

"Because I have to!"

"You know, I wish I could take you back to Japan, just to show you what freedoms you would have. Here you can't show ankles, or shoulders. You can't drink liquor, you can't walk unescorted into a grocer's. I wish..."

Sarah turned and faced him. "What are you saying?"

He took two steps and was right in front of her. "I'm saying that I-"

Sarah silenced him with her own words. "Love you."

* * *

That's it. That was what everything was leading up to. That 1 romantic part where love is practically proclaimed. I'll leave this up for about 2 weeks, unless my computer goes down or I have too much homework. If you really dig this story then let me know if you want to take it over. All I ask is that you keep the part above, because that was my first ever romantic part. So, I'm sorry, but just remember, I'm a sheep. I become bored with something that doesn't pose a challenge. If you don't hate me after this, then check out my CrazyWolfChick profile. 'Bye! 


End file.
